Drabble Me This
by arineat
Summary: A series of Drarry drabbles each with 300 words or less based on random prompts from Digitallace.
1. Chocolate Egg

"What is _that_?" Draco asked with a sneer as he looked at the colorfully wrapped item in Harry's hand.

"Chocolate egg," Harry answered happily. He loved Cadbury Cream Egg season.

"A chocolate-covered egg? That sounds positively disgusting, Potter."

"You have Chocolate Frogs in the Wizarding world and you think chocolate eggs sound gross?"

"That's entirely different. They aren't real frogs," Draco sniffed, still eyeing the egg as if he expected it to hatch a chick right there and then.

"It's not an _actual _egg, Draco," Harry said with an amused chuckle as he noted the disgust on his lover's face. It's chocolate _shaped _like an egg. Muggles eat them to celebrate Easter. They're my favorite," he explained, unwrapping the egg and holding it up to Draco's lips. "Here, try it."

Draco's eyes flashed with mischief as his tongue slipped out and lapped at the treat, the wet muscle wrapping around Harry's fingers as he sucking languidly as he took the egg into his mouth. He pulled back, savoring the taste of the chocolate and the gooey center almost as much as he savored the lust-filled look on the Gryffindor's face.

"Delicious," Draco purred suggestively before leaning in and taking Harry's mouth in a probing kiss.

The brunet moaned at the taste of chocolate mixing with the sweetness of Draco. Yes, Harry loved this season most of all.


	2. Vanilla Coffee

Harry wrenched open the cupboards, pulling the handles of each one frantically as his agitation grew. He couldn't find his bag of vanilla coffee anywhere. His eyes were itchy, his brain was foggy and he _needed _his fix goddamn it!

"Draco!" he called, his voice shrill with desperation. "Draco, have you seen my…"

Harry's words died in his throat as the scent of freshly brewed coffee filled his nostrils. Turning, he watched Draco saunter into the kitchen sipping from a steaming mug.

"Draco, is that my coffee you're drinking?" Harry whispered dangerously.

"I don't know what you mean," replied the blond, a wicked smirk on his face as he took a deep sip from the cup.

"Why you little thief! You know I can't function without my coffee. Now give it here," Harry demanded, holding his hand out for the cup.

"Sod off, Potter, get your own," Draco said with a petulant pout, clinging to the mug as he drank still more of the precious liquid.

"I can't! That's the last of it!"

"Well that's just tough luck, isn't it? Perhaps next time you'll wake up in time to claim what's yours."

Harry glared at the snickering blond for a moment before his expression melted into one of pure deviousness.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, backing away as Harry advanced on him with a feral gleam in his eyes.

"Claiming what's mine," he replied as he cornered his lover and dropped to his knees.

"Potter, wait…Harry!"

Harry smirked around the thickness in his mouth as Draco's protest turned to moans of pleasure. Setting his mug aside, Draco reached down and fisted his hands in the thick locks of Harry's hair.

"Bedroom. Now." the blond growled, hauling his lover up and dragging him down the hall.

The coffee went cold long before they reemerged.


	3. Pink Kitten

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked, eyeing the tiny ball of pink fluff nestled in Draco's arms.

"It's our new kitten," Draco announced decisively, his eyes daring the ex-Gryffindor to argue with him over it.

"That is not a kitten, that's a piece of Candy Floss," he determined. "For fuck's sake, Draco, it's _pink_!"

"She," Draco clarified haughtily before bringing the puff of fur up to his face to coo at it lovingly. "And you certainly are a kitten, aren't you, gorgeous?"

"She?" Harry asked, unable to keep the warm smile from his face at seeing the blond's uncharacteristic softness towards the animal.

"Yes, she. Her name is Cupcake," he announced firmly, his nose rising in the air slightly as Harry snickered uncontrollably.

"This is a side of Draco Malfoy I never thought I'd see. If it's possible, I love you even more," the brunet said, coming to stand in front of Draco. Harry reached out and pulled the blond in for a kiss before looking down at the now sleeping kitten in his hands. Gods. Cupcake. What a name.

"Cupcake, huh?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Harry said with a chuckle, kissing his boyfriend once again.


	4. Wedding Flowers

"You may kiss the bride."

Harry smiled as Ginny leaned forward and kissed her new husband soundly. They made the perfect couple.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Blaise Zabini!"

Harry stood and cheered with the rest of the congregation as he watched the happy couple make their way down the aisle, followed closely by his boyfriend. He smiled and winked as Draco passed him, the best man sending a sexy smirk his way.

Soon after, everyone was filing out of the church and heading for the reception. There was music and food, and all of the typical wedding traditions. There was the first dance, the father-daughter dance, the cutting of the cake and the signing of the register.

Then came Harry's favorite; the throwing of the bouquet. Harry turned and watch with amusement as all the single women in the room gathered in the center of the dance floor, pushing and shoving one another in an effort to get the best spot to catch the wedding flowers. He had always enjoyed this tradition and the notion that whomever caught the bouquet would be next to wed.

Suddenly, just as Ginny let the bundle fly, Seamus said Harry's name, diverting his attention from the spectacle of screeching girls. The next moment, he looked down in surprise as the satin-tied lilies landing in his lap. The room went silent as all eyes turned to Harry.

With wide eyes he turned to look at Draco. The blond's face melted from a look of surprise to one of amusement and love.

"Well now that's gone and spoiled my surprise," he said with a shake of his head. Harry's heart slammed against his ribs as Draco's hand slipped into his dress robes and withdrew a black velvet box.

"Marry me," Draco ordered him softly, opening the lid to reveal a platinum ring depicting a phoenix and a dragon entwined in a loving embrace.

Speechless, Harry clutched his flowers and nodded his consent.


	5. Assistant

"Where is my morning coffee?" Draco demanded loudly, shuffling the papers on his desk as he waited impatiently.

A few minutes later, the door opened and his assistant entered carrying a steaming mug.

"I don't pay you to daydream, Potter. I expect you to remember your duties and see that they get done."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied dryly, struggling to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He paused, then smiled suggestively and pitched his voice lower. "Is there anything else I can do for you, _Sir_?"

Draco looked up with a questioning look, his expression shifting from confusion to desire as he noted the heat in Harry's gaze. With a wicked smirk, he cast a locking and silencing spell and drew the bespectacled Wizard down to sit in his lap.

"I'm sure I can think of _something_."

_______

Later, as they sat plastered together, naked and sweaty in Draco's chair, Harry smiled.

"Next time you're coming to work with me and we can play 'the Defense teacher and the naughty student'."


	6. Ribbon Candy

Harry shot Draco a smile as they walked down the street, his hand tightening briefly around the tiny, sticky hand that clung to his.

He looked down at the gorgeous little boy ambling along between them, one hand in his, the other's clutching Draco's as his high-pitched voice spoke excitedly about the great adventure the three of them had been on that day. They had taken him to the park where he had played on the swing set, fed the ducks, played in the sandbox and climbed trees.

He had even convinced Harry and Draco to play Auror and bandits with him. After nearly an hour, he had succeeded in catching them both and proving himself a true hero. In celebration, Harry had bought him some ribbon candy; which resulted in the sweaty, sticky hand that now lay nestled in his.

Draco laughed at something that their son said and Harry felt his heart swell near-to-bursting with love. This was his family. He had never been so happy in all his life.


End file.
